1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spare-fuse holding structure that holds a spare fuse in a resin housing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical junction boxes on which a number of fuses are integrally counted include a spare-fuse holding structure to hold a spare fuse. Japanese Patent No. 3841103, for example, discloses in electric connection box including a spare-fuse holding structure on the inner side of an upper cover covering an upper opening of the electric connection box.
In the spare-fuse holding structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3841103, a spare fuse is held in a resin housing chamber with terminals of the spare fuse fit into slits.
When the spare fuse is inserted in a manner inclined with respect to the insertion direction into the resin housing chamber in the spare-fuse holding structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3841103, the terminals come into contact with resin walls forming the resin housing chamber while applying excessive stress thereto. This may possibly damage the terminals or the resin housing chamber.
In view of the disadvantage described above, the present invention aims to provide a spare-fuse holding structure capable of preventing a terminal of a spare fuse or a resin housing chamber that houses the spare fuse from being damaged.